James Heller
James Heller is the main protagonist of the video game, Prototype 2. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * James Heller vs. Anti-Venom (by TheDragonDemon) * James Heller vs General Grevious (Abandoned) * James Heller vs Hancock (Abandoned) Possible Opponents * Captain Planet * Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) * Deadpool * Delsin Rowe * Ethan Bennett * Flash Thompson * Jackson Briggs * Masane Amaha * Nero (Devil May Cry) * Rex Salazar * Riot (Marvel Comics) * She-Hulk * Toxin (Marvel Comics) History Death Battle Info Basic Abilities * Superhuman Strength *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Glide' *'Air-Dash' *'Extremely Fast Molecular Healing Factor' *'Consuming' *'Shape-Shift' *'Fashion biomass in his body to make his own weapons' ** Claws ** Hammerfists ** Whipfist ** Blade ** Tendrils ** Shield/Juggernaut Shields *'Thermal Vision' *'Infected Vision' *'Hunting'/Sonar/'Radar' Pulse *'Devastators' *'Infected Creator' *'Hive Mind' *'Adaptive Parkour' *'Bio-Bomb' *'Mutation Awards' **'Offensive' **'Defensive' **'Locomotion' **'Predator' **'Power Specialist' *'Flash-Step' *'Resistance:' ** High Resistance to high temperatures ** High Resistance to cold temperatures ** High Resistance to Impact ** Extremely High Resistance to Thermal Radiation ** Extremely High Resistance to Mind Control ** Resistance to Molecular-weakening *'Parasite and Anti-Virus Adaptability' *'Immunity:' ** Diseases ** Poison ** Soul ** Sonar/'Radar' *'Electricity Manipulation' *'Adrenaline Surge' *'DLC Powers(Non-Canon):' ** Air Time ** Shockwave ** Warp Vortex ** Viral Infector Grenade Launcher ** Thermobaric Boomstick ** Medusa's Wrath For more details, all other powers of James' can be directed to Alex Mercer , considering he consumed him and gained his powers. Quotes *"What you've created, Mercer...I. Will. END." *"Red Crown, be advised..I'm not in f**king Blackwatch!" -James about to confront Alex *"I've heard you talking. I've seen your weird virus s**t. But I haven't seen anything that'll make me believe you over THEM." -Heller arguing with Alex *"Lookie here. We got ourselves a VIP. Gonna need access to that room if I'm gonna pick his brains about Rooks." -James infiltrating base *"Say you're sorry!" -Consuming Dr. Shaffeld *"You wanna know what happens when you put people in a room with a monster? I'LL SHOW YOU!" -James muilating anyone sick enough to hurt begging innocents *"Then I'll consider you as an appetizer." -Consuming Dr. Bellamy *"I'll show you 'cleared hot'!" -Saving Father Guerra *"I know. I was one of them." -Remembering being cut open by Dr. Koenig *"Take my DNA, I'll take yours!" -Consuming Dr. Burk *"Sure it is...Until I eat your brains." -James about to consume Commander *"All this...for a stupid meeting." -James killing off Infected in Green Zone *"Alright, there you are! Not so tough now are ya, Riley?! Where's your sedatives and your plate glassed windows, huh?! WHERE'S YOUR CLOSET FULL OF ZOMBIES NOW!?!" -James tearing down Riley's units. *"Let's have a moment of silence for Project Orion." -Successful in stopping Orion Revival Project *"Get over here, I'll give you the condensed version." -James chasing Evolved Thief *"Hmm..peace and quiet. Riiight." -James entering lair *"B**tch, can't wait to beat you to death with this fat bastard's bloody limbs." -James changing opponent to Juggernaut from Roland *"BOOM! Don't forget to write..." -James ground-pounding a group of Blackwatch *"You can't kill me. You can't kill me, motherf**ker. Alright, let's see if that goes both ways." -James' third encounter with Alex *"Now I know you're just trying to make me mad." -James final fight with Mercer *"I'm going to enjoy watching you die." -James killing Alex. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:Playable Character Category:Prototype Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Claw Users Category:Shield Users Category:Bombers Category:Poison Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Combatants with super speed Category:US Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Angry Combatants